yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Failian
is an Ice-attribute Rank C Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai. Biology Failian is a blue alien-like creature wearing dark gray glasses and wears a silver U.F.O costume with the small window panel pale yellow and the bottom a stripe pattern of blue (with yellow studs) and white. He also has a zipper behind his back suggesting that even this is not his true appearance. Failian has an impish personality and enjoys Inspiriting people to cause them to pull pranks and foist lies upon others. Failian makes people trick others by firing a laser beam at them from his spaceship. The Inspirited victim will make a bizarre claim and cause others to panic, but then withdraws said statement and admits they were actually joking, saying "Psyche!" while pulling a face. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Failian appears on trees everywhere in Uptown Springdale in Bony Spirits. Yo-kai Watch 3 Fallian can be found in Dukesville. He can also be found in the Condor Canyon. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Failian appears in EP039, Inspiriting Katie, Bear and Eddie in turn, causing them to tell Nate distressing lies. This quickly extends to Nate's teacher Mr. Johnson and even the principal. After school, Nate identifies and confronts Failian, who promises to stop only if Nate successfully tricks him, before escaping and causing all sorts of mayhem around town with his Inspiriting like one that involved Mr. Batham succeeding a politician. Nate eventually realizes he needs the help of another Yo-kai and summons Illoo, trapping Failian in an illusion in which he causes global chaos, but is taken offworld by a visiting alien claiming to be his long-lost brother, scaring him. After Illoo raises the illusion, Failian admits defeat and gives Nate his Medal. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |15|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Ice|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai fibs that it's pro-enemy. They stop attacking it.}} |95-209|Ice|Single enemy|Blasts a foe with an ice beam he says is from outer space.}} ||-|6 = Lightning damage triggers DEF boost.}} Quotes * Befriended: "Honestly, I don't wanna be friends with you. Just kidding!" * Receiving food (favourite): "Eugh!" Etymology * "Failian" is a portmanteau of fail and alien. * "U.S.O." is a wordplay on the acronym , which is pronounced like a singular word in a similar way the French do it, and the word . * "Falsillo" is a combination of "Falso" (Fake) and "Platillo" (Saucer) Trivia * The movements Failian and those he inspirits do before saying "Psyche" are different between the Japanese and English versions. * Failian is also encounterable in Fleshy Souls in the northern-most tree in Triangle Park due to a glitch. In other languages * Italian: Bugisco * German: U.L.O. * French: Mythovni * Portuguese (Brazil): Falsialien * Spanish: Falsillo de:U. L. O. Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sushi Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Humanoid Yo-kai